Academy
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: This story will take time and all the sailormoon characters will be in this story~ including the bad guys…well!! Not fighting ..but studying together…^_^ friendly chapter aint it!They will definitely grow up and there will definitely have a romance…
1. First Day - The Beginning

# STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

**RATED : GENERAL**

**DATED : 2/4/2001**

** **

## ACADEMY

### CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING

** **

A new academy for royalties had been built on Earth. Situated in the country side along a small stream, with wild flowers decorated as a fence around the academy. It's a perfect place to have vacation rather than having academic lessons.These story takes you to the time ofsilver millennium, and the senshis didn't know each other that time and to make it more interesting, they are still around 7 years old. We will follow their life journey in action and romance. This story will include the inner and the outer senshis as well as starlights, the generals and endymion. 

  * note: they are 7 years old

"Mummy!!, why must I go to that stupid academy!," lil Serenity played with her uniform, "and this dress is ugly!!," shouted Serenity. Queen Serene stood beside her while her maids dressed the stubborn princess. "well, for one thing, you have to improve your manners, young lady." Queen Serene smiled as she hugged her little daughter. Serenity kept staring on her new uniform, it had a light green colored bow on the collar, a green colored skirt that had two striped crossed from her back and buttoned neatly infront of the skirt. "you look, pretty in that uniform, my dear," Serene exclaimed. "but I still don't like school!," Serenity informed as she walked out the chamber and to the teleportation room. In the room they bit farewell and off she goes to school!

She stepped out of the teleporting light, and shocked to see so many kids at her age. "wow, I never thought there so many princes and princesses!," she thought. She felt shy all of the sudden. She didn't talked much and went straight to the class. She took a little peeked in before going in. "Watch where you going, missy!" mocked a voice behind her. She turned to see an ebony haired girl with the same uniform as hers only her skirt is quite shorter than hers. Serenity apologized to her and a humph was heard. "who does she thinks she is?!" Serenity thought, annoyed by her arrogant behavior. "hi boys!" she walked towards a group of boys. "uh, hi Belle," they greeted her disgustedly. "mind if I seat with you all today,! She said merrily without their permission she pulled out the chair and sat. "how, rude," Serenity mumbled to herself as she glanced at an empty chair next to a brunettehaired girl. "may I seat here?," Serenity tried to be polite as ever but the girl didn't response andshe didn't looked up from her book. "ahem," Serenity cleaned her throat. The girl looked straight at Serenity, her dark blue eyes sparkled brightly at her, she gave a smile and nodded silently. Serenity went to her desk and lift up her hand to introduce herself. "im Serenity, fromthe moon and you are?" she asked cheerfully. "im Amy, im from Planet Mercury," they shook hands and exchanged smile. "are you alone here?" Serenity asked curiously. "well, yeah, I never know anyone except you," she smiled again. "teachers coming!" came an alarmed voice. "shut up, zoisite!" another voice was heard. Serenity turned and looked around the class. There were five boys sitting closed to each other and the annoyed girl named Belle, whom tried to woo over some ebony haired kid that sat the most back of the class. In the middle there was another three girls talking to each other as though they had been friends for many years now! And there was them, Amy and Serenity. "this gonna be a long day," Serenity thought as she laid her head on the desk reflected how bored she was. "good morning class," the teacher greeted her student with a singing tune. "good morning Ms Haruna.."(hey, I don't want to confused you guys, so lets play with it shall we?) the class responded chorally.

"alright, will call up your name and andswer me when your name is announce, alright?," she explain and began to call out names one by one. "Amy" …amy: Here…" Belle"…. Belle: always here… "Endymion"…endy: presence.."kunzite"…kunzite: yup……"makoto"…makoto: here…"minako"…minako: here too!…"nefrite….nefrite: presence…..Jadeite"….jadeite: yeah…."Rei"…. Rei: yes….Serenity"….Sere: presence…"Zoisite"….zoisite: hmm!

Well, that's all of you. We shall began our lesson.

"ohh, Serenity moaned effortless. "I hate school!" she thought. She lazily dropped her head on the desk and what do you know…she was fast asleep….

This story will take time and all the sailormoon characters will be in this story~ including the bad guys…well!! Not fighting ..but studying together…^_^ friendly chapter aint it!

They will definitely grow up and there will definitely romance…but in the meantime….play around you kids!!


	2. Do I Know You?

# STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

**RATED : GENERAL**

**DATE : 3/4/01**

** **

## ACADEMY

**CHAPTER 2 : DO I KNOW YOU?**

** **

Serenity ran playfully in the meadow, flowers swung side to side as the wind brushed against them. Serenity let her hair down and the silky strands swiftly flown with the wind. Serenity…..Serenity, "Serenity!" Serenity woke up from her sleep. "uh oh," she thought as her eyes gazed directly into Ms Haruna's. "you re sleeping in my class, Serenity, if you keep it up, you shall have your first day in Detention!" she continued as she emphasized the last word sternly. Kunzite and Zoisite laughed and teased Serenity. She looked at them with avenge in her heart. All the boys laughed at her except for Endymion. His eyes look straight into hers, he leaned back on his chair as his eyes kept staring at her. Serenity turned in front and blushed. 

The bell rang!…freedom at last for those kids.

"alright, children, its lunch time, you all have thirty minutes break." The door boomed opened as the children rushed outside for their first recess. Amy and Serenity were the last pair to come out and they quickly sat at the nearest bench on the playground that faced the mountain view. "What did you bring for your lunch?" Serenity asked as she opened hers. "mm! Tapayaki with extra see weeds!" Amy said cheerfully. It was her favorite food. Whats yours? She asked back. "uggh! Peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Serenity closed her lunch bag. "wanna share mine?" Amy invited her and what else, Serenity began to help herself! "meatball head! Watch out!!" alarmed a voice behind her. Serenity turned dreamily..(shes enjoying her meal).."uhmm?" "ouch!!" Serenity cried as she collapsed to the ground, head first. Amy was too shocked to help out.A ball rolled to her side as Serenity picked it up harshly and searched for her victim!…Endymion came running towards her. "sorry…he tried to talk but was cut off by Serenity's babbling about how pain she was in. "hey! I said im sorry, meatball head!" Endymion stated sternly. "what did you call me?!" Serenity's eyes widen as though they were gonna popped out from their socket. Endymion apologized but received a pain in his abdomen when the ball was thrown hardly at him. "ouch!" he yelled. He left before giving her a sarcastic look. "nice going meatball head" mocked another voice. Belle appeared from nowhere and her eyes stared coldly into Serenity's light blue ones. "where did you come from?!" she sneered. "haha, you know, Endymion is a gentleman but when it comes to a hard girl such as yourself, he will definitely stay away from you!" she gave an ugly laughed and left the pair in stunned. "what is she talking about?" Serenity grinned. "hi! greeteda voice. Amy turned to lookand saw three pretty girls walked towards them. "hi, my name is Minako. Im from Venus, and this is Makoto from Jupiter and Rei from Mars, may we join you?" she exclaimed and smiled widely. "im Serenity from the moon and this is Amy from Mercury, sure come and join us!" she said happily. They sat on the long wooden bench together and talked about almost everything until the bell rang!

In the class, Ms Haruna continued with her lesson and this time Serenity paid attention. She felt welcomed all of the sudden…she had friends and she had enemies. What a good start. The bell rang for the final time of the day, children ran playfully and teleported magically to their own planets. "bye Serenity, see you tomorrow!" minako give her a friendly smiled and vanished. Serenity turned towards Amy, "Amy aren't you going home?", "umm, no, I think I wanna stay in the library for a while," "well! Alright then!, see you tomorrow!" Serenity waved her hand and vanished into thin air.

Amy was on her way to the library solemnly, she has her own secret that cannot be reveal to anyone and especially to Serenity. She closed her eyes and walked down the aisle blindly until she knocked someone. "hey, watch where you going!" the voice cried. Amy apologized and bowed at the same time. "its ok, hey, its ok" the voice replied but Amy kept on apologizing and bowing that he too followed her action until their heads knocked one another. "ouch!" both of them cried in unison. As they looked up at each other both of them giggled. (How silly they are!). "my names Jadeite and you must be Amy!" he announced. "how do you…" Amy asked. "we are in the same class!" Jadeite chuckled at her. "so, you re going to the library?" he asked. "yeah, I heard the library have many interesting story books." Amy blushed slightly. Talking to boys makes her quite nervous. "well, don't let me stop you, proceed, im going to the playground, see you tomorrow….Amy," Jadeite said as he left her. "he calls me…Amy" she said dreamily. (ohh, her first crush?) 

Serenity stepped out of the teleportation machine. Queen Serene was already standing in front of her, not wanting to miss greeting Serenity, her only child and her first day of school. "so, hows the academy?, is it fun?, do you have any friends there?," Queen Serene was eager to hear Serenity's day in school. "oh, mummy, its ok, yeah I met some friends and we shared our lunch, now, may I go to my room?," Serenity explained briefly. Queen Serene nodded and let her off for the day. "but I still hate studying!" she shouted and giggled along the way. Queen Serene do not know whether to smile or scold her but what the heck, shes still a child and maybe if she just give Serenity a few more days maybe she will change her mind. "hmm," Serene gave a sighed and walked to her chamber.

Well I hope you ve enjoy it. I was thinking to make this story a little modern version and more towards teenagers life! Added a few dramatic chapter from all sorts of movies….such as "can't hardly wait", "10 things I hate about you", Beverly hills 90210", something about mary", and others…..

Well hope you like it…fannies!!


	3. Michiru! Welcome!

ACADEMY  
  
BY   
  
SAILOR STARDUST  
  
Chapter 3. Michiru! WELCOME!!  
  
The second day of school is alot more interesting. Serenity hurried to her class. "why didnt mommy wake me up this morning?!" she said outloud. she recalled that night, "Now Serenity,   
  
since you're in school already, its time for you to learn discipline alright. every morning, you should know your routine of getting up early." Queen Serene adviced her all night long.  
  
"Yes mommy, I know. - smooch-" as they kissed goodnight and Queen Serene tucked her to bed. "WAHHHHH!!!! Why must everything happen to me!!!" she whailed outloud as   
  
she raced to her class.  
  
Ms Haruna had already started her lesson when Serenity breathlessly reached the class.. And so, the first yell of the history of Serenity began, right there and then....  
  
Her seats have been taken by a new comer, he didnt lift up his head instead stared at his empty notebook. "Okay, thats weird," Serenity thought and moved away,  
  
searching desperately for an empty seat. alas, she sat next to Nefrite, a curly haired boy with a dazzling smile. she was about to sit when a loud "POOOT" sound  
  
was heard. Everybody looked at her and laughed simultaneously. Serenity was as emberassed as ever. Now she must really hate school. her face was red, her eyes were  
  
watery and her lips trembled. "Who, play that joke on her?!" Ms Haruna had her hands on her waist and was looking quite angry. The three boys looked down and were not  
  
dare to look at her. you three outside with a bucket of water to hold, symbolized your guilt! Shame on you!" Ms Haruna made the first rule of the day. A teacher walked in the class  
  
and whispered something to Ms Haruna that made her hurried with the homeworks and left the class with a warning of not to make a sound.   
  
Serenity still looked down and cried silently saw a handerkerchief passed to her. the new boy. "Its alright, theres nothing to be ashamed of," he said softly. Endymion stared at them   
  
for awhile when suddenly Belle came up to him and making him abit busy to do anything. "My name is Harukah, im from Uranus," he smiled at Serenity and Serenity smiled at him back  
  
"My names Serenity, im from Moon," she answered and both of them talked and giggled together. Minako,Makoto and Rei were gossiping about them all that time. Amy as usual with her   
  
book and nothing else matters. "WAAHHH! this thing is heavy Kun, and im tired!" Zoisite whined. "Quit it Zoi, Its all your fault we're here, Baka!" Kunzite's knees were shaking from  
  
the heavy load. "Why must i be involve! i barely know these guys!" Nefrite shook his head.   
  
4 yrs have passed and they were all 11 years old.   
  
Harukah walked casually to Serenity and whispered something in her ears. She giggled and nodded at once upon response. Amy looked at Serenity and asked her whats that all about.   
  
"Oh nothing, Harukah wants me to come to his house today, study group thing. You wanna join?" Serenity continued to write something on her piece of parchment. "Well he doesnt invite  
  
me so i think its not polite to go without his...." Serenity persuaded Amy to join her and she was about to say no when Serenity said, "He have a huge library, you can read as many  
  
books as you like! Amy's eyes twinkled in delight and quickly accepted her offer.   
  
:Nefrite and Amy were participating in a press club called "Academians" where those talented and literatured kids would want to join and create school magazines.   
  
:Minako and Belle were in the cheerleading squad called "Pegasus", although they're in the same team doesnt mean they have the same interest!  
  
: Endymion is the school representator of any scholarstic competition and the class leader. he's good in everything, good attitude, good in academic, good in sports and good looking too!  
  
:Rei took the spiritual and meditation class in worshipping Fire Gods. hope that doesnt burn her down.  
  
: Harukah was the best in sports. he was born to run! he took up every running competition and guess what he won every one of it!   
  
: Zoisite, well, he was likely to be the best school bully. he learned every trick in the book to make me cry but he ends up in detention in the end.   
  
:Kunzite was the cool type. he likes war and always tests his survival endurance in the wild so, no wonder he took up Scouts.   
  
:Makoto, well you can guess where shes heading. she's good in cooking and taking care of plants so she took up home grooming.  
  
:Serenity... well what can i say..Im just a school prefect.  
  
"Is this the Academy?" a soft spoken girl stood at the front gate of the school. Serenity was guarding the front ground when she was about to answer her, rain started to pour heavily.  
  
she immediately took out her umbrella and thwirrled her index finger abit and the rain stops. Serenity stared in awed and was soaking wet. "Sorry about that, cant control my magic  
  
sometimes." she explained shyly. "Not at all, i need a good splash anyways," Serenity smiled sourly. "Im Michiru.. from Neptune.. u know planet of the seas," she said plainly. "Yeah,  
  
You can expect lots of water there," Serenity felt as if a big stone dropped on her head. "Ok.thats a stupid thing to say..." she thought. "Im Serenity, from the Moon," Serenity said and walked   
  
with her to the principal's office. "Good Grieve Serenity, what happen to you?" the principal was shocked to see Serenity soaked and was even shivering. "Theres a uniform in that cupboard   
  
of mine. Go get them.How in the world you get so wet?" the principal pointed to the cupboard and Serenity obliged. "Its entirely my fault, principal. I couldnt control my powers and caused  
  
abit of rain a while ago." Michiru admitted her mistake and looked down at the marble floor. The principal shook her head and sat on her desk. "Well, Academy will teach you everything you need   
  
to know and in later years you would be able to control your powers and do much more. Right then, Serenity, you could go back to class now." Serenity bowed abit and waved slightly to   
  
Michiru. Michiru smiled at her and said bye softly that Serenity could easily make out the word ...  
  
"Has anyone seen Serenity?" Endymion asked curiously. Belle's ears were hot by the name. "Why do you wanna know about her? She could take care of herself. she is the 'Prefect' " Belles sounded  
  
sarcastic on the word to emphasize her hatred of Serenity. Endymion just shook his head and turned to look at Harukah. "Where's Serenity?" he whispered softly. Harukah shook his head   
  
and mildly lifted his shoulder to show he doesnt know either. A knock on the class door and Serenity entered. "Ah, where have you been Serenity?" Ms Haruna stared at her and so does the whole class  
  
"I was at the principal's office," was her reply as she took her seat. Belle gave a sharp glimpse at her and humphed. No sooner after their second period lessons, Michiru stepped into the class  
  
with the principal. Everybody looked up at her and smiled except for Belle. The principal talked to MsHaruna for a second, Michiru caught Serenity's eyes and they waved their hands again.  
  
"Class, i would like you to meet, Michiru from Neptune. Now please take a seat Michiru and we could began our lesson again. Michiru stared at Endymion and their eyes met. Michiru had a first   
  
crush in an instant. she sat behind Serenity, she turned to look at Michiru when she noticed Michiru was still staring at Endymion. Serenity smiled and shook her head.   
  
As the bell rang, Serenity walked over to Michiru. "Hey Serenity, still coming?" Harukah reminded her while still packing his bags. "Yes, give me a minute," a tap on her shoulder Serenity spring around to see  
  
Amy behind her. "Yes Amy?" Serenity grinned at her best friend. "Sere- i dont think i could go today... i mean i got something important to do," Serenity sighed in dissapointment and hold her hands begging  
  
her to recnsider but Amy shook her head with a smile. "Maybe some other time, ok Sere-," Amy walked out of the class, Serenity smiled and nodded her head. "Next time, Amy." Michiru stood up and whispered   
  
to Serenity, "Who is the guy that sits with the dark haired girl?" Serenity giggled and explained all the people in their class. "Endymion," Michiru said and blushed. " Hes cute." she said finally and they both   
  
laughed.   
  
At the front gate, Michiru bid goodbye to Serenity and teleported home. Serenity sat on the bench on the front yard at the school gate, waiting for Harukah. "Well, he seems to be late!" she thought and   
  
watched the squirrels chasing one another. "You re not going back?" A voice caught her attention when she turned only to find Endymion approaching her. "Well, im waiting for Harukah." Serenity answered   
  
him and giggled abit in recalling about Michiru words saying that Endymion is cute. "Whats so funny?" Endymion smiled back and sat next to her. "Ehm.. nothing, just wanna laugh abit," Serenity laughed again.  
  
Endymion stared at Serenity and smiled, "Theres something in your hair," he said and spontaneously reach out for a petal that was caught in her strands of hair. Serenity gave a serious stare at Endymion  
  
for his sudden sensitive reaction. "Serenity" she immediately broke the intimate moment and look at Harukah. "I got to go now Endymion, See you in class tomorrow!" she ran to Harukah and they both laughed  
  
and dissapeared. Endymion looked down at his hand as it slowly opened to reveal the purple petal that was on Serenity's hair. "Sere-" he muttered and walked off. 


End file.
